La rosa escarlata
by pame chan 42
Summary: La historia no contada. Porque a pesar de como fue vista, Scarlett siempre los amó, porque siempre amó alguien, y quizás a pesar de todo sí tenía un corazón el cuál se rompería al final.-Inspirada de global mpreg, como siempre XD.


bueno, esta historia también estoy que la paso al ff, desde mi lindo y querido deviantart. Bueno, está historia está inspirada en el cap "el juego de la Scarlett" de lo yo siempre creí que pudo pasarle a Scarlett en su entrenamiento con Persia y Atlántida. No sé, siempre creí que cosas así pudieron pasar.

Como me gusta Scarlett hice esto -3-, quizás algo salido de contexto y eso... pero hecho con amor de fan :3

nota: yo siempre he visto a Scarlett como una rosa, por eso el título, la veo bella y fuerte, un amor u.

Hetalia es de himaruya.

Global mpreg de mi sempai Mariel :3

* * *

_**Scarlett. Significado: "rojo"**_  
_Me pregunto, ese nombre… ellos ya sabían lo que les haría…?_  
Scarlett era sólo una creación, sabía porque la habían creado, pero lo que le importaba era que estaba viva, eso le gustaba. Estar con sus tres "hermanos" le encantaba. Ellos la mimaban y la cuidaban; se sentía bien estar con ellos, no paraba de sonreir al lado de ellos.  
**_El color escarlata, un rojo sangre._**  
Scarlett aún no entendía muchas cosas, pero el estar con sus hermanos era simplemente hermoso, los quería a los tres, y estaba segura que ellos la querían igualmente a ella.  
Un día, quería darle un regalo a uno, sabía que era un día importante para él ese día, no sabía porque para Scott era un día importante, pero aún así quiso darle un regalo. Se puso a pensar, que podría darle? Luego de unos minutos por fin lo supo  
-¡Rosas!- exclamo Scarlett, pero de inmediato se tapó la boca, no quería que la descubrieran.-A Scott le gustan las rosas, él siempre me las regala, así que yo esta vez he de dárselas hoy!-dijo para lo bajito Scarlett.  
En otro lado, los tres hermanos conversaban.  
-Ja, mira ya que viejo estas Scott ~-se empezó a burlar Thomas.  
-Oye, no estoy viejo!  
-Viejo, viejo-empezó a cantar Thomas, se le hacía divertido fastidiar a Scott, esa era una de las pocas oportunidades que tenía a lo largo del año para molestar a Scott-Vamos Dylan, canta conmigo; viejo, viejo, viejo.  
-Viejo, viejo…-a pesar de todo, Dylan también quiso fastidiarlo, aunque tenía la cara tan seria, que Scott no sabía si en realidad lo estaba diciendo a la broma, o si en realidad lo estaba diciendo enserio.  
-Vamos!, soy más o menos mayor que ustedes por 2 años!... y eso!  
-Aun así, eres más viejo por dos años!-gritó Thomas  
-si serás-Scott lo tomó y empezó a restregarle la cabeza con su puño, sabía cuanto odiaba eso, desde niño lo había odiado.  
-Wa..! Scott, ya déjame!, odio eso!  
-Vaya par de niños-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Dylan; a veces se preguntaba, él era realmente el menor?  
Scarlett llegó a oir los gritos de Thomas y corrió a verlo, por un segundo se preocupo. Corrió por el jardín y ni bien lo vió a él con sus hermanos, se detuvo, se escondió tras la pared para que no la vieran. Se puso a pensar, ahora estaban los tres ahí -porque no darle la sorpresa a los tres?! Uhm… eso sería lindo-pensó.  
Scarlett corrió de nuevo hacia el jardín lleno de flores, vió los arbustos llenos de rosas; ya una vez se había cortado el dedo con las espinas, esta vez tendría mucho más cuidado. Trató de coger la primera rosa, escogió a una de un ligero color rosa, esa se la daría a Scott, la cortó; continuó con la segunda, esta era blanca, esa sería para Thomas, la sacó correctamente; y la tercera era de color amarillo, esa sería para Dylan. Luego de cortar la última vió una rosa alejada del arbusto. Era una rosa sin arbusto, solo era un palito con hojas y la gran flor de encima. Le pareció rara… pero muy linda; tenía un color rojo realmente intenso, se le acercó; le pareció solitaria, le dio algo de pena, y por eso también la arrancó. La cuarta rosa sería para ella.  
_"Una rosa solitaria", ese sería un buen significado para Scarlett..._  
Scarlett siempre fue una rosa roja, era como la rosa solitaria que en algún momento encontró en una época mejor. Sí, en una mejor época, pues en ese momento eran solo ella y sus hermanos, era linda esa vida, pero todo había cambiado.  
-Tus "hermanos" están enamorados de ti. Es por eso que seguramente en estos momentos te buscan con desesperación, pequeña.-dijo Aurora con una ligera risa en la cara.  
-¿Entonces yo también estoy enamorada? Me gusta mucho estar con ellos y cortar rosas, comer dulces y dibujar.  
-Ellos te hicieron creer eso, Scarlett. No tienes un corazón, sino vestigios de sentimientos que te impusieron para hacerte creer que vivías. No eres ni una nación ni un ser humano…  
-Pero… soy una persona…  
-Un ente como yo. Sin ánimo por el cual harías estupideces, sin sentimientos… solamente tú y tu cerebro, Scarlett…  
-Yo… yo soy el corazón de los tres… ellos me lo dijeron… yo debo cuidar de su felicidad así como ellos cuidan de mí…  
Scarlett se sintió confundida, que pasaba?  
Luego de hablar un poco más, la chica rubia le dijo sobre el árbol de la vida, la fuerza que sus hermanos tenían era justamente por eso, pero nunca le dio sobre el nuevo árbol de la vida... y también le mostró el que ellos no estaban destinados a ella, era la misma imagen que en algún momento le hubiera mostrado a Scott, Dylan y Thomas. Scarlett en ese momento se puso a llorar, pero la bruja la consoló, le prometió ayudarla si ella la ayudaba, le explicaría un poco el plan que tenía en mente, pero, a la vez le ocultaría algunas cosas, cosas como el que sus tres hermanos morirían por amor…  
Luego tuvo que irse, esa mujer llamada Aurora había sentido la presencia de alguien, Scarlett también la sintió, era desconocida, pero a la vez un tanto familiar, o quizás eso le pareció.  
-Volveremos a vernos, Scarlett… o más bien, tú vendrás a mí, pidiéndome el hechizo que necesitas para ser una nación.  
Aurora poco a poco empezó a huir hacia los matorrales. Scarlett la perdió de vista.  
Scarlett luego de eso conocería a Arthur, le dio pena, no era el monstruo que siempre creyó, alguien que lloraba tan tristemente no podía ser malo. Pero aún así, sus hermanos se la llevaron, le prohibieron salir del nuevo castillo donde la tenían realmente atrapada, no debía de escapar.  
Pero un montón de incógnitas quedaron en la mente de esa niña, que pasaba?, a caso ella podía ser una nación?, acaso no se nacía como eso?, o quizás si necesitas un hechizo? No lo sabía, y el mundo se le hacía un laberinto de posibilidades. Y luego recordó lo que ese chico llamado Arthur le dijo a sus hermanos, aunque… aún les podía llamar hermanos?, ya ni sabía si realmente se lo merecían, un hermano no debería de ocultarte cosas… Trató mejor de pensar en lo que les dijo ese tal Arthur.  
_/-Ella es su corazón entonces…Cuídenla… si no cuidas a quien tiene tu corazón… se va… y la tormenta viene tras de ti…/_  
Entonces, si tenía razón, ella era su corazón, eso la hacía una persona, una persona con sentimientos no?, por momentos quiso sujetarse a esa esperanza, ella era una persona con sentimiento, no era solo un ente como le dijo Aurora.  
Pero luego de pocos días lo entendió, la verdad no era esa, la verdad, lo que ella era…  
-Entonces… es lo que soy…Soy una muñeca. Soy su muñeca…  
Sintió que lloraría, que su corazón se rompería en miles de pedazos… era como si su mundo temblara, o quizás era ella quien temblaba, aunque… quizás era ambos. Se sintió triste, le dolía…pero la recordó, a la chica que conoció ese día que escapo. Uno puede vivir sin corazón… entonces, no era necesario el corazón… aunque, ella no tenía ninguno….  
-pero ellos… ellos un día…  
De repente la vió, en la ventana de su habitación la cual estaba hasta el último piso de una mazmorra tan apartada del mundo, la vió entre los barrotes. Le sonrió.  
_**Las rosas tiene una vida corta, son bella durante tan poco tiempo, pero sus cuerpos muertos pueden durar demasiado tiempo frescos…. Como si recién se hubieran marchitado.**_  
Scarlett al darse cuenta ya no estaba en su habitación, esta en cambio era una habitación tan amplia como una gran sala, pero a la vez la poca luz le daba un toque tétrico; se asustó, pero no había marcha atrás, le preguntaría todas sus incógnitas a esa mujer, la única persona que nunca hasta ese momento le había mentido. O eso creía ella.  
-Vaya vaya, realmente lo lograste Aurora.  
Scarlett rápidamente se volteó, a su espalda estaba un hombre de cabello gris y ojos del mismo color, aunque se le hacía un poco difícil ver en esa ligera oscuridad, pero sabía que sus ojos eran grises, unos grises muertos, ojos de un asesino y de alguien que ha muerto demasiadas veces.  
-Persia, ella es nuestra invitada, por favor, trátala como se lo merece-dijo Aurora, dándole ordenes a Persia, ordenes las cuales Scarlett ni sospechaba.  
-Persia…  
-si pequeña, ese soy yo, aunque si quieres llámame Ardashir, o si quieres también Persia, da igual a fin de cuentas.  
-Entiendo… señor Persia-dijo Scarlett con un tono algo tímido.  
-Bueno Scarlett, lo mejor es que vengas, tenemos práctica.  
-Práctica?  
-Necesito que aprendas la magia lo antes posible, pues si no, nunca llegaras a ser una nación.  
-Entonces se puede?, se puede volverse una nación?  
-Si, es fácil a decir verdad.  
-Enserio?-sonrió de felicidad Scarlett, quería ser libre, no dejaría que esos tres se atrevieran a continuar tratándola como un objeto, ella era una persona, no su lugar de almacenaje de poderes. Ella tenía sentimientos.-que tengo que hacer? Dime por favor.  
-Fácil, tienes que matar a alguno de tus hermanos.  
Scarlett se quedó petrificada, no, ella no lastimaría a sus hermanos, quizás le habían mentido, pero la muerte era algo horrible!, no quería ver a alguien muerto, no quería!.  
-Y-Yo, yo no puedo, no mataré a mis hermanos!.  
-Scarlett, acostúmbrate, si quieres ser un país fuerte tienes que hacerlo, eso hacemos las naciones.-Le dijo Ardashir.  
-Pero… yo no quiero hacerles daño…  
-Scarlett, ellos se merecen eso y más  
-Pero Aurora, no quiero!.-Dijo Scarlett casi al borde de las lágrimas, no quería que nadie muriera.  
-Scarlett, no querías saber la verdad?  
-yo…  
-Dime, quieres ser libre?!  
-Si…-dijo casi en un susurro.  
-Bien  
De inmediato Ardashir tiró algo frente a ella, al principio no lo reconoció, pero cuando lo vió mejor se dio cuenta, era un cuchillo lleno de sangre. Al principio sintió que gritaría, pero no, sus piernas le flaquearon y calló al piso, muy cerca al cuchillo. Se lo quedó mirando, quería gritar, pero no le salía la voz, solo pudo sentir agua en sus mejillas, eran lágrimas.  
-Scarlett, el mundo créeme que es horrible, lo que te han mostrado tus hermanos han sido mentiras, yo nunca he de atreverme a mentirte, al contrario, te ayudaré a vengarte.  
-Vengarme?...  
-Sí. Lo primero para que empecemos es muy simple, nos encargaremos de eliminar eso que te trataron de dar tus hermanos; sentimientos.-Dijo Ardashir como si de cualquier cosa se tratara.  
Scarlett se limpio las lágrimas de una vez y se levantó cogiendo el cuchillo entre sus manos temblorosas.  
-Los sentimientos es lo que hace humanos a los humanos… yo… soy una persona, alguien que esta viva.  
-No Scarlett, no estarás viva hasta saber la verdad, ya te lo dije Scarlett, nunca te mentiré, así que hazlo si confías en mi.  
Scarlett por momentos dudó, pero… si ser una real persona era por fin alejarse de todas las mentiras de sus hermanos, y si para eso tenía que perder los sentimientos falsos implantados en ella, lo haría, se desharía de esos sentimientos.  
-Aurora, que tengo que hacer?-dijo Scarlett mirando el cuchillo ensangrentado.  
-Es fácil, debes atravesarte el corazón con ese cuchillo.  
-Atravesarme el corazón?  
-El cuchillo que te dí tiene un hechizo creado por mí, si lo usas, has de perder tus sentimientos.  
Scarlett lo miró, el cuchillo parecía que tenía sangre fresca, pero sabía que eso era falso, más bien, el cuchillo sangraba, sangraba tratando de mostrar un montón de signos los cuales estaban grabados en la cuchilla; era un hechizo extraño.  
Scarlett cogió fuertemente el cuchillo, cogió el mango para que estuviera en dirección a su pecho, ahí estaba el corazón después de todo.  
-Scarlett, desde ahora vas a ser más fuerte, no te preocupes, yo te prometo que te ayudaré.  
Y sin más, Scarlett se clavó el cuchillo en el corazón.

* * *

-Y desde este día, declaro a la vieja Scarlett muerta jajaja- trató de fingir felicidad Aurora mientras sostenía una copa de lo que podía ser vino.  
-Vaya que a pesar de los años me sigues sorprendiendo Aurora, realmente hiciste que esa niña hiciera algo parecido a lo mismo que tú hiciste, realmente sorprenderte-le respondió Ardashir feliz mientras jugaba con su serpiente.  
-A pesar de todo, esa mocosa nos servirá, no tiene salida, está dolida, y debemos de aprovechar eso.  
-A decir verdad, aún hay algo que me inquieta, crees que realmente acepte "ese" plan?, tu sabes que puede pasar, hay posibilidades que se termine encariñando con ellos.  
-No te preocupes, a fin de cuentas, ella aceptará todo al final, no tiene elección, si pasa lo que tememos, tengo una salida, todo está calculado.  
-Pues, bien hecho, si tuviera aún un reino, lo cambiaría por una reina como tú; lista, fuerte y calculadora.  
-Ardashir, no hagas eso, tú sabes que nunca te he de aceptar, recuérdalo, ya no tengo un corazón con el cual amar jajaja-se rió de una manera muy suya, despiadada y sádica.  
Todo iría bien, el plan ya daba marcha, por fin lograría comenzar con todos sus planes, planes con los cuales habría de vengarse de todos los que en algún momento se burlaron de ella y de sus sentimientos.

* * *

Scarlett sintió la fresca brisa en su cara. Se levantó rápidamente, se toco el lugar donde estaba el corazón, no le dolía, pero se sentía muy diferente.  
Se levantó y de inmediato se puso sus delicados zapatos.  
Ese no era su cuarto, era el de Scott, no sabía porque pero ahora estaba ahí.  
-Scott, Scott?-dijo Scarlett, necesitaba saber que porque estaba ahí. Pero entonces se sintió rara, como si no quisiera continuarlo llamando "Scott", quería de alguna manera, en ese mismo momento y en ese mismo lugar hacer eso llamado venganza. Pero de repente una voz se le apareció, apareció en el cuarto y le dio una indicación.  
-Scarlett, por ahora debes continuar actuando como tú eras antes, no permitas que descubran que has perdido tu corazón.- Scarlett le entendió todo a Aurora.  
Justo en ese momento apareció Scott, había corrido lo más rápido que pudo por su Scarlett.  
-Scarlett?! Estas bien?  
Scarlett durante un segundo estuvo callada, pero de inmediato puso una sonrisa y empezó su actuación.  
-Scott!- le sonrió- me alegro verte mucho-corrió a darle un abraso haciendo que el chico se sonrojara ligeramente. Para él, ella era alguien demasido dulce, pero esa dulzura no era empalagosa ni nada, al contrario, era de alguna manera muy linda, tanto que hacía que se sonrojara quisiera o no.  
-Y… que tal tu siesta-trató de pasar a un tema de charla Scott.  
-bien!, aunque, porque estoy en tu cama?, estaba en la mía, y de repente aparecí aquí.  
-Ah…, perdón por no pedirte permiso para moverte, es que… al verte en tu cuarto, casi encerrada, una siesta con la ventana abierta en un día soleado me pareció mejor, mira cuanta luz, el cielo esta lindo no?-Dijo Scott asomándose a la ventana.  
-Es cierto- Scarlett trató de parecer feliz por ver ese cielo tan azul y lleno de nubes. Logró engañar fácilmente a Scott, pero muy dentro de sí, el cielo que en algún momento la cautivo ya no era el mismo, no sentía la vida que antes le sacaba incluso un cielo lluvioso, ahora para sus ojos no era más que un cielo muerto, tan muerto como su corazón y esos sentimientos impuestos por sus hermanos.  
_Un montón de pétalos vuelan cerca de mi, pero no siento nada, son solo pétalos de rosa los cuales nunca tendrán más un significado, solo son parte de una flor la cual es bella solo un instante y luego muere y se demacra todo en ella._  
Scarlett ya se había escapado tantas veces de su cuarto para encontrarse con Aurora, nadie nunca se daría cuenta. Scott, Thomas y Dylan creían que solo se encerraba en su cuarto a dormir, y si no estaba ahí, quizás estaba con alguno de ellos, nadie se preocupaba. Para su suerte el hechizo que usaba para escapar, solamente movía su mente, su cuerpo parecía dormido, nadie creía que ella realmente no estaba ahí. Para Scarlett eso le fue muy conveniente.  
-Si es que no vas a poder hacer un mínimo de defenderte no vas a poder nunca obtener tu venganza!-gritó Ardashir.  
-Si!- gritó Scarlett, debía aprender lo más rápido que pudiera, aunque Persia fuera alguien demasiado exigente con su entrenamiento, ella pasaría todas las pruebas.  
Scarlett apenas si se podía sostener, sus piernas sentía que se le iban a partir.  
-Otro golpe!-Gritó Scarlett.  
Ardashir sin ninguna oposición e incluso alegre, mandó una enorme ola de arena, al acercarse más a ella, la ola tomaba mayor tamaño y velocidad. La ola impactó fuertemente a Scarlett, haciendo que emitiera un grito de dolor.  
-Ahhh!- gritó, por momentos sentía que todos los huesos se le rompían, pero no, a ni uno le pasaba eso, había entrenado tanto su nula fuerza, tanto que ahora sus huesos eran fuertes, no eran esa remeda fragilidad que eran antes.  
Al caer, la arena la rodeo, iba tan rápido formando un pequeño torbellino, que por un momento sintió Scarlett que se le iba el aire, sintió miedo y por momentos sintió que iba a llorar.  
Ardashir se divertía viendo a tan frágil chica sufrir, no era nada, no le habían encontrado poderes, sólo le habían hecho resistente, pero nada más. A veces se preguntaba si es que ella realmente iba a poder ser la que los ayudaría con lo del árbol de la vida.  
De repente la arena alrededor de Scarlett se empezó a perturbar, la arena literalmente saltó hacia arriba, Ardashir había perdido el control de ella. Estaba distraído viendo y pensando el porqué cuando de repente unas estatuas aparecieron desde el lado de Scarlett, estaban hechas de piedra, y las cuatro rodearon a Persia, él apenas si las llego a ver, y ahora las tenía rodeándole, un movimiento, y estaba seguro que sería despedazado.  
-Scarlett… si fueras amable quítame estos guardias ahora.  
Scarlett por la voz de Persia recupero la conciencia, trató de pararse pero el cuerpo se le hacía pesado. Pasó un segundo y por fin pudo. Y lo que vió la sorprendió, Persia estaba siendo rodeado por unas cuatro estatuas, eran de piedra, y eran realmente increíbles.  
-Yo… hice eso?  
-Sí, felicidades niña, pero quítamelos de encima, si hago algún movimiento, estoy seguro que me matarán.  
-Yo… desaparezcan estatuas!-gritó Scarlett. De inmediato, todos esos guardias se volvieron polvo.  
-Vaya, al parecer ya encontramos tu poder, trata de hacerlo de nuevo Scarlett.  
-Si-Scarlett intentó hacer aparecer de nuevo a esos guardias, pero no pudo, lo pensaba, pensaba en sus armas, sus armaduras, pero no podía, algo fallaba.  
Ardashir trató de pensar, ella los invocó… cuando sintió miedo de morir asfixiada, era seguro que el aire se le iba a ir, después de todo, esa es la finalidad del tornado de arena, asfixiar al enemigo. Pero no, quizás no era necesario utilizar el tornado.  
Ardashir de inmediato llamó la atención de Scarlett, le dijo que estuviera preparada, no permitiría errores aquí. Scarlett trató de ponerse en pose, recogió el cuchillo que le había dado Persia para su entrenamiento y colocó los puños hacia adelante.  
-bien, comencemos!-gritó Persia, ahora ya no era necesario el que se contuviera, podía atacarla mejor.  
Scarlett no sabía que vendría, sintió miedo de morir por un momento pues Persia tenía una cara por completo sádica.  
Scarlett prefirió dar el primer ataque, esa era una táctica de guerra después de todo, el movimiento podría hacer que los ataques de Persia perdieran velocidad al calcular a donde se iba el objetivo.  
Pero no. Ella se equivocó…, pues ni bien empezó a correr, un montón de arena la empezó a rodear, sin que se diera cuenta, Ardashir había mandado tierra por debajo del piso y la hizo salir por debajo de Scarlett, primero fueron los pies, y luego las piernas. Scarlett cayó de inmediato al piso e intentó liberarse, pero era inútil estaba rodeada de arena, la cual lentamente empezaba a cubrirla más y más, a la vez que retenía sus movimientos.  
Persia aprovechó eso rápidamente, corrió hacia ella, hizo que la arena cercana tomara forma, en un segundo la arena al lado suyo tenía forma de lanza, y era tan dura como el metal. La cogió, y de inmediato la lanzó, atravesaría a Scarlett rápidamente. Scarlett estaba ya tan cubierta de arena que de nuevo volvió a sentir miedo, estaba atrapada, no podía moverse, y si no escapaba, moriría atravesada por esa lanza de arena. Se asustó, y de nuevo su magia apareció.  
La lanza que estaba por alcanzarla lentamente se empezó a detener, aunque lo más raro fue que apareció algo como un hueco negro, era un círculo de oscuridad perpetua, no sabía que pasaba.  
El hueco poco a poco empezó a tragarse a la lanza, además, unos extraños rayos empezaron a aparecer. Ni Scarlett ni Persia entendían.  
Ardashir al ver ya que la lanza estaba a punto de ser tragada por completo, se preocupó ligeramente, no se sabía que esperar de los hechizos de Scarlett.  
Cuando la lanza terminó de ser tragada, el círculo en menos de un segundo se cerró, pero al mismo tiempo apareció atrás de Persia, liberando un montón de lanzas de arena muy rápidamente. Ardashir las esquivó, saltó hacía arriba, hizo que la arena rodeara sus pies para intentar poder caminar en el techo, pero no pudo terminar su técnica pues de inmediato en el lugar a donde debía caer apareció un agujero. En menos de un segundo Ardashir se vió atrapado entre un montón de agujeros y lanzas que esquivar.  
Scarlett no podía creerlo, Ardashir apenas si podía pensar, todas los agujeros y lanzas iban tan rápido y en distintas direcciones que le pareció demasiado increíble que alguien pudiera esquivarlas todas. La velocidad y los ataques eran realmente increíbles, nunca se sintió así, sentía que podía incluso ganarle a Ardashir. Por un momento lágrimas cayeron desde su rostro, estaba muy feliz, por primera vez en su vida sintió que podría defenderse a sí misma, que no era una inútil, que podía luchar, defenderse, y por último… vivir.  
_Una rosa es realmente bella… pero la gente olvida que tiene espinas. Trata de cogerla, ya quiero ver la sangre que has de derramar por intentar cortarla…_

-Scarlett!  
Scarlett volteó a ver a quien la llamaba, reconocía su voz a pesar de no haberla visto en meses.  
-Aurora…  
-Scarlett, deshaz tu hechizo-le ordenó  
-Si!-Scarlett trató como detener a todos los agujeros y lanzas, pensó en detenerlas y que no aparecieran, y entonces exclamó:  
-Deténganse!  
Funcionó, las lanzas se quedaron por un milisegundo quietas, y luego cayeron. Todos los agujeros también se cerraron y no volvieron a aparecer.  
-Oye mocosa, debiste detener el ataque antes, juro que…-Persia no soportaba ser tomado a la ligera, el estar siendo atacado por sus propios hechizos era insoportable, sobre todo si es que la causante de eso solo veía con una cara estúpidamente atónita y no se atrevía a quitar tanto hechizo. Aunque la chica vaya que tenía suerte que fuera necesitada, pues si no, él juraba matarla.  
-Persia, calma!... Scarlett, ven, tengo que hablar contigo.  
-Si!-dijo Scarlett, y luego acompañó a Aurora dejando a Persia sumamente enojado, pero él sabía que se podría vengar de ella, aunque… quizás ni era necesario, ella misma se rompería el corazón… Sonrió.  
Scarlett siguió a Aurora por todo el castillo, era increíblemente grande, tenía un aire entre medieval, pero eso era imposible, el castillo se veía tan viejo, que hasta parecía de una época mucho anterior, demasiado moderno como para algo tan antiguo; estaba muy segura que tenía cientos de años deshabitada.  
-Llegamos  
-Ah?-Scarlett se sorprendió, ahora estaban en uno o dos pisos más arriba, o ya sabe quien cuantos, habían llegado a la azotea, aunque por un momento pensó que en realidad ese en algún momento fue un piso más pues se veía ya deteriorado. Pero, era increíble, nunca se hubiera imaginado que cosas había fuera de ese castillo.-…Que es eso?-preguntó  
-Te refieres al mar?, es sólo agua con sal.  
Scarlett seguí atónita, quizás el mar le parecía sorprendente, nunca lo había visto, pero era insignificante comparado con todo lo que podía ver. A su enfrente, al estar tan alto, podía ver los extremos de la isla y el mar, pero era increíble, en el mar habían como… ni sabía que eran, eran un montón de agua, que iba prácticamente hacia arriba, girando. Y no sólo era uno, eran una increíble cantidad de esas cosas, por un momento unos dos chocaron, y de inmediato empezó una pelea. Era demasiado increíble todo.  
-Es… increíble..., el agua se está yendo hacia arriba. Eso es posible?  
-Si, después de un tiempo uno poco a poco va aprendiendo a controlar el agua.  
-Tu controlas el agua?  
-Si  
-Yo creía que sólo podías ver el futuro.  
-Bueno, en realidad tengo una infinidad de poderes.-Aurora de inmediato creó una ráfaga la cual hizo que Scarlett se tapara la cara con los brazos. De inmediato, agua empezó a rodear a Scarlett, iba demasiado rápido y en forma de espiral la cual iba creciendo y empequeñeciéndose, era como si la amenazara. De repente, apareció fuego, al principio era una pequeña pared de fuego, pero luego creció, crecía sumamente rápido a una gran altura, metros y metros por sobre su cabeza, pero también, las piedras bajo Scarlett empezaron a levantarse. Scarlett perdió el equilibrio y calló, pero la piedra continuó moviéndose, y de repente, el agua y el fuego tomaron dirección hacia ella, tomaron forma de algún animal, y se pararon junto a ella, como si ella fuera su pequeña presa.- Scarlett, tengo muchos más poderes de los que crees-dijo Aurora, y entonces una ola de aire empezó a aparecer atrás de ella, en dirección a Scarlett. La ola, a unos escasos milímetros desapareció junto con el fuego y el agua, la piedra poco a poco empezó a descender.  
Scarlett ni se lo esperaba, el controlar cuatro elementos a la vez, los cuatro en distintas direcciones, le pareció increíble, si para ella el solo intentar invocarlos era difícil, controlarlos tan fácilmente y a su antojo, le pareció sorprendente, ella ni podía controlar sus ataques, ni siquiera sabía que eran, solo aparecían y desaparecían, se sintió un poco insignificante por no poder hacer algo así. Su garganta empezó a cerrarse, cerró el puño y sintió que lloraría.  
-Scarlett, con el tiempo aprenderás a hacer estas cosas, no llores, odio ver a alguien como tú llorar- le recordaba a ella de pequeña- no seas estúpida, recuerda que debes vengarte de ellos.-al decir eso, Scarlett recobró las fuerzas, sabía bien su misión.  
-Si!, sé que no he fallar.  
-Bien, me alegro que entiendas, pero ven, acércate.  
Scarlett ni bien la oyó empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia ella. Pero de inmediato, sin que se diera cuenta, del piso salió hielo, fue algo tan rápido que para cuando pudo reaccionar, el hielo prácticamente le había atravesó ya la garganta y salido por la parte de atrás de su cuello. Scarlett se quedó congelada, sin poder si quiera respirar.  
Aurora ya sabía que vendría, y tenía razón, pues de un segundo a otro se vió atrapada en una gran caja. Muy amplia, pues parecía que no tenía fin en su largo. El interior era negro, y un montón de cadenas estaban al lado de las paredes, llenas de púas. Las cadenas de inmediato tomaron dirección hacia su cuerpo, la atraparon, las cadenas envolvieron sus brazos y piernas, y un collar, atrapó su cuello.  
Aurora por fin entendía bien los poderes de Scarlett.  
-Trampas-pronunció. Por fin les podía dar un sentido y significado, y a fin de cuentas, poder usarlas de alguna manera.  
De inmediato aún estando en la caja, movió su mano izquierda, fue un ligero movimiento, pero eso hizo que el hielo en el cuello de Scarlett desapareciera.  
Scarlett se tomó el cuello, había sentido como que se estaba asfixiando, empezó a respirar agitadamente. No le importó la caja de tortura la cual estaba frente a ella. Sólo la tomó en consideración cuando se rompió, dejando ver a Aurora, con un gesto inmutable, no había tomado mucho esfuerzo en liberarse.  
-Aurora!, por qué tú…?!-Dijo Scarlett un tanto enojada, sosteniendo aún el cuello y respirando agitadamente.  
-Trampas…  
-Ah?!  
-son trampas…  
-No entiendo!  
-Sólo deja de cogerte el cuello, todo fue una ilusión, no te hice ningún daño- dijo Aurora mientras se sentaba en una silla la cual ella hizo con sus poderes, era de metal.  
Scarlett se soltó el cuello, no había sangre, se palpó con los dedos, y no había marca de ataque, se sorprendió.  
-Solo fue un susto, nada más, todo está bien. Aunque… por fin ya sé cual es tu poder.  
-E-En cerio?, dímelo por favor!-Había desaparecido su enojo, ahora tenía una gran curiosidad, si sabía cuales eran sus poderes, lograría usarlos y ser libre.  
-Es simple, son las trampas.  
-Trampas?, eso es un poder?-Pudo entender porqué Aurora le había dicho trampa.  
-Sí, y créeme que es muy poderoso, ni siquiera hay necesidad que tú las controles, es casi un ataque de defensa instantáneo, cuando tienes miedo a morir, se activa. Es sorprendente el que ni necesites controlarlo, se te harán las cosas fáciles, aunque, el problema es que no sabes invocarlas a disposición propia. Pero… eso con el tiempo has de aprenderlo, por ahora, el plan que tenemos ya debe empezar.  
-entiendo, pero… porque dices que son trampas?  
-Piénsalo, el primer ataque, fue en defensa contra Persia, sentiste que ya no tenías aire, y reaccionaste. El problema es que tu trampa aún no se había activado, si Persia se hubiera movido, la trampa se hubiera activado y hubiera tenido que luchar con esas cuatro estatuas. Tu segunda trampa sí se activó, está fue mucho más efectiva y difícil de esquivar incluso para mi. La tercera, no estoy segura que hubiera hecho, pero al parecer, hubiera sido mortal, tus trampas son realmente buenas, ahora solo queda aprender a activarlas y listo.  
-Si!... pero, podré?  
-sí, el tiempo me dará razón, no te preocupes. Pero, por ahora, nuestra nueva prioridad va ha ser poner el plan en marcha.  
-Si!

_La rosa tiene un plan. ser bella, o ser fuerte? Vivir bella siendo protegida del mundo, no es lo suyo. La antigua indefensa rosa ha de atacar, mostrará que tiene espinas, no importa que luego le digan flor malvada._  
Scarlett sabía bien su plan. Mientras caminaba por el gran castillo donde estaba atrapada ella y sus pensamientos, recordaba cada parte del plan.  
El plan era simple, sus hermanos eran un montón de hipócritas, no amaban a nadie más que a ellos mismo, por eso Aurora pensó bien ese plan, era simple, matar a una parte suya, al principio le pareció algo imposible de hacer, ellos eran demasiado poderosos, no podía pensar en una manera de atacarlos, los tres se defenderían, era difícil, pero Aurora le explicó bien todo, era simple, había que crear una parte de ellos, al principio Scarlett no le entendió, pero con el tiempo, entendería bien todo, aprendería todo de Aurora, desde un simple coqueteo, una sonrisa, y por último, un hechizo para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba embarazada. Todo era tan fácil…  
Y así puso en marcha su plan, al principio él no cedía, le tomó un poco de esfuerzo. Sonrisas, coqueteos, palabras dulces, y entonces, se embarazo. El primero fue de Scott.  
Cada día, por las noches, "hablaba" con Scott , nadie sospechaba, y cuando supo que estaba embarazada por fin, se sintió feliz…. Una sonrisa despiadada surcó sus labios cuando lo supo.  
El embarazo lo llevó bien, el primero ni necesito un hechizo al principio, su embarazo no se notó, nunca nadie se dio cuenta, aunque al octavo mes sí necesito el hechizo, pues de alguna manera los dolores comenzaban. Y entonces, un día nació, un niño pelirrojo, con unos bellísimos ojos verdes. Scarlett nunca le dio una real importancia a ese niño al nacer.  
Al principio, era solo un pedazo de Scott, no suyo, nunca lo llegó a ver como su hijo, incluso lo odiaba pues sabía que era de Scott, él le había dado un pedazo de su cuerpo, pero era solo por conveniencia, ella solo era el almacén de sus poderes, nada más, esos tres eran un montón de ingratos los cuales le mintieron toda su vida.  
Pero un día, paso algo que cambio su mundo, por primera vez, supo que era ser una madre.  
_De los pies de la rosa, llegan a nacer otras, en su caso, tres pequeñas rosas aparecerían…. Pero ninguna habría de sobrevivir…_  
Un día, como todos en los cuales debía de alimentar a su bebe, paso algo raro, ella tomó la mala decisión de quedarse un poco más. El pequeño bebe luego de tomar algo de leche, empezó a llorar. Scarlett se enojó, odiaba el llanto de ese niño, justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación, el bebe tenía que llorar, quizás quería leche, o por primera vez un toque generoso de su madre. Scarlett normalmente lo dejaba llorando, pero ese día, no pudo más con ese llanto.  
-Maldita sea, cállate-gritó ella mientras el cuarto poco a poco se llenaba de ramas de rosas llenas de espinas. Sus poderes ya los controlaba bien, aunque, aún debía perfeccionarlos pues si se enojaba, sus poderes salían.-Ya cállate!-gritó de nuevo, haciendo que el bebe llorara aún más fuerte.  
Scarlett apretó los puños muy fuertemente, pero luego los relajó, las espinas poco a poco desaparecieron.  
Ella no debía matar a ese bebe, aún no debía. Se resignó y cogió al bebe en sus brazos, de nuevo le dio leche; el bebe empezó a sorberla, realmente tenía hambre, después de todo normalmente apenas si sorbía leche pues su madre solo le daba lo necesario para que viviera, y para que el hechizo que tenía en la leche surtiera efecto y no pudiera crecer.  
Scarlett luego de que su bebe lactara por completo y se durmiera, se lo quedo mirando, era tan pequeño, quizás por eso su vientre nunca había crecido mucho. Habían imágenes en libros los cuales tenía Aurora los cuales mostraba a mujeres con enormes vientres, pero ella no, su vientre no había crecido por lo cual nunca pareció embarazada.  
Scarlett empezó a examinarlo, sabía que era idéntico a Scott, pero sabía que también se parecería a ella, pero aún no sabía como. De repente el bebe se despertó, Scarlett lo alzó, estaban uno al otro mirándose directamente a los ojos. De repente el bebe le sonrió e intentó tocarle el rostro, pero no podía, sus bracitos era aún muy pequeñitos.  
Scarlett sin saberlo, empezó una estrecha relación con su hijo, ese día lo dejo durmiendo, pero sin saberlo, había creado un lazo, un lazo tan pequeño, pero el cual con el tiempo, se ataría demasiado.  
Hizo lo que no debía. Se encariñó con su hijo.

* * *

_La primera rosa era una rosa rojiza. Era una mezcla de ambos colores y emociones. Pero él al igual que la rosa escarlata no tenía un arbusto, sólo tenía un tallo, pero su gran diferencia era que tenía espinas con las cuales defenderse._  
Y entonces, poco a poco Scarlett empezó a tomarse el tiempo al estar con su hijo. A Aurora y a Persia no les interesaba, ya sabían que si se encariñaba o no, el destino iba a ser el mismo.  
Poco a poco el bebe y su madre empezaron a atar pequeños hilos de cariño, Scarlett poco a poco le empezó a contar la historia del porque fue creada, y sin un gesto de piedad, le dijo su destino a su hijo. Ella solo llego a ver el gesto de risa de su hijo, su bebe le sonreía pues no entendía nada, eso a Scarlett le gustaba, le parecía hasta lindo a pesar de todo.  
Y entonces, llegó un segundo bebe, en su segundo embarazo Scarlett tuvo que usar el hechizo, pues su embarazo ni bien pasaron algunos meses, se empezó a notar, por eso le pidió ayuda a Aurora, y así, nadie de nuevo se llegó a enterar. La única vez que se notaba era cuando estaba en la Atlántida. Odiaba estar así, el sentir ese peso extra, y no poder manipular bien sus poderes la agobiaba y la hacía enojar.  
Pero, poco a poco se llegó a acostumbrar, y luego, cuando estaba con su primer hijo le contaba que tendría un hermano, a lo que él le sonreía.  
Poco a poco se enamoró de sus hijos, no podía pensar en nada más, quizás en que también amaba a ese trío de bobos que a pesar de todo lo que le hicieron tenían su amor, pero con sus hijos era diferente, era demasiado feliz, era un amor raro, no entendía que eso era una amor de madre.  
-Este es tu hermano Scotty, es el hijo de Thomas, pero es tu hermanito, así que lo has de cuidar ok?-Un día le dijo a su primer bebe, era raro, nunca se hubiera imaginado a ella tratando así a cualquiera de esos bebes, pero ahora, hasta le había llamado Scotty al primero por ser el hijo de Scott. No entendía bien algunas cosas, pero le gustaba estar junto a su hijo y sentir que pronto tendría otro.  
Y luego de meses llegó el segundo, tenía el cabello marrón caoba rojizo, y unos ojos verdes como los de Scarlett. Scarlett al verlo, al principio trató de demostrar su nulo interés en él frente a Aurora, pero al estar sólo con él y el pequeño Scotty, lo abrasaba dulcemente y le daba siempre un beso en la frente. Le llamó Thomy, recordando el nombre de su padre.  
-Scotty, tienes un hermanito, este es el pequeño Thomy, cuídalo si?, promete ser un buen hermano mayor.- Scarlett de inmediato lo asomó al pequeño Scotty, y el pequeño bebe pelirrojo sonrió y trato de tocar a su hermano.  
Scarlett sonrió de verdadera felicidad.  
_La segunda rosa era una rosa blanca pero con pequeños rayos naranja en sus pétalos, era una mezcla de ambos colores y emociones, pero él al igual que la rosa escarlata y la rosa rosa rojiza no tenía un arbusto, sólo tenía un tallo. ÉL tampoco tenía espinas con las cuales defenderse._  
El pequeño Scotty junto con Thomy, se llegaron a cuidar, cuando su mami no estaba, ellos o dormían o jugaban juntos, no tenían supervisión y nadie más estaba junto a ellos además de Scarlett. En su pequeña mente llegó a entender que su mundo, su felicidad eran su hermano y su madre.  
Scarlett con el tiempo llegó a embarazarse por tercera vez, su embarazo por suerte no se notaba tanto como le segundo. Pero aún así necesitaba del hechizo que hacía que nadie lo notara.  
Pero estaba feliz, le gustaba pensar en su tercer hijo, se emocionó mucho al saber de él.  
-Scotty, Thomy, tendremos otro integrante en la familia, su nombre es Dil, prométanme cuidarlo bien si?-Dijo Scarlett muy animada a los pocos días de saber la existencia de su tercer hijo. Los bebes le sonrieron e hicieron que a Scarlett se le saliera una sonrisa demasiado dulce y sincera, hacía tiempo que no estaba tan feliz. Su nuevo mundo lleno de real felicidad era con sus hijos. Los amaba demasiado, y el saber que tendría otro la alegraba.  
_La tercera rosa era una rosa naranja, era una mezcla de ambos colores y emociones, el rojo y el amarillo se habían mezclado perfectamente, pero él al igual que la rosa escarlata, la rosa rosa rojiza y la amarilla chispeada no tenía un arbusto, sólo tenía un tallo. Él tampoco tenía espinas con las cuales defenderse…_  
Y entonces, el tercero nació, tenía el cabello naranja, era una mezcla de sus cabellos. Sus ojos eran verdes como los suyos, pero sabía que su personalidad era un poco como la de Dylan, pero…. Sería testarudo como ella?, río mentalmente  
Ella como la vez anterior quiso presentar a su nuevo hijo con sus hermanitos, pero no pudo, ni bien lo cargo, Aurora la llamó, le dijo que Persia se lo llevaría. Ella aceptó, sin saber que esa sería la última vez que los vería en ese castillo.  
-Scarlett, bien hecho, hemos finalizado esta parte del plan, ahora, ya sabes, en esa capilla hemos de terminar esto de una vez.-Aurora sonrió, la inmortalidad nueva estaba cerca.  
-Aurora…. He estado pensándolo…., ya no quiero tener esta venganza.  
Aurora por un momento se sorprendió, pero sabía bien que eso iba a pasar, así que le dijo la verdad.  
-Scarlett, yo ya sabía que pasaría esto, te encariñarías con tus hijos, y entonces intentarías tirar el plan al agua, pero Scarlett, hubo algo que nunca te dije.  
-Ah?-Scarlett se sorprendió, un escalofrío paso por todo su cuerpo, se asustó.-De-de que hablas?  
-Verás, hay una larga historia que nunca me atreví a contarte, verás, quizás recuerdas que te hablé de Hibernia y del árbol de la vida.  
-si, lo recuerdo, él se comió el fruto por lo cual él se volvió increíblemente poderoso.  
-Bien, me alegro que lo recuerdes…. Pero, él al consumirlo, sus hijos se volvieron la semilla, sus hijos son la semilla del árbol de la vida, las semillas han esperado un suelo fértil en cual cultivar el nuevo árbol de la vida…, el problema es que tiene que ser alguien con la misma sangre.  
-Un momento…. Te refieres a que mis hijos son el nuevo árbol de la vida?, no me dijiste nada sobre eso!.  
-Calma Scarlett, si no, me obligarás a no decirte el final de la historia…  
Scarlett se quedó callada, necesitaba saber el final.  
-Ellos, se enamorarán de alguien, esa fue la predicción que les hice, tres mujeres las cuales tú bien sabes quienes serán, son las chicas en la pintura de Dylan.  
-Lo sé..., estoy segura que ellas son…  
-Las hijas de Arthur.  
Scarlett apretó el puño, sintiendo dolor, pero no era el típico dolor de las peleas, era un dolor profundo el cual ella conocía perfectamente.  
-Pero aquí hay una paradoja, verás, ya te dije que el nuevo árbol de la vida ha de ser prácticamente destruido?  
-Ah?  
-El árbol de la vida a de sufrir, sufrirá horriblemente… tus hijos, su futuro es sufrir, sean ellos el árbol de la vida o no, sufrirán enormemente, si lo son, su destino es morir, si no lo son, su destino será aún peor pues llegarán a ser reconocidos por sus padres, … ellos los llegarán a amar pues son sus hijos, pero que harás Scarlett, ellos se enamoraran de otras personas, lo más probable es que te separen de ellos, dime soportarías eso?  
-Yo los defenderé!-gritó la chica-no permitiré que me los quiten!  
-Pero Scarlett, tú y yo sabemos que nunca podrás derrotarlos, a pesar de tu entrenamiento, no puedes, son tres, te ganan en número.  
-Entonces… yo los atacaré de uno en uno!-Scarlett empezó a llorar por la desesperación e impotencia.  
-No podrías, ellos al estar cerca de ti, obtienen más poder, nunca vas a poder derrotarlos.  
-Yo…-Scarlett cayó al suelo, se le había destruido el corazón.  
-Además, no sé si lo sabes, pero ellos tres, las tres personas a quienes más amas, Scott, Thomas y Dylan, están destinados a morir por defender a sus amadas…, así que dime, tú morirás si no te vuelves una nación, que deseas, decide, ellos, tus hijos, tu vida? Decide Scarlett…  
-Scarlett clavó las uñas en el piso de piedra, no sabía que hacer, nunca se había desesperado tanto, tenía miedo, amaba a los seis, no quería separarse de ellos, los amaba a todos.  
Empezó a pensar, ella tenía la sangre de sus hermanos no?, entonces, sus hijos morirían de una manera horrible, codiciados por los malditos humanos, sólo para morir horriblemente. Pero…. Y si no tenía ella la sangre de sus creadores, entonces que?, ellos se irían, la dejarían y se llevarían a sus hijos. Ella no quería eso, prefería la muerte antes que eso!. Entonces, en medio de su desesperación le vino un pensamiento, Morir…, si sus hijos morían, no tendrían que sufrir algo tan horrible, una muerte rápida, no sufrirían, ellos estarían bien, y entonces ella podría ser una nación, ser fuerte para defender a ese trío de idiotas…, ella podría defenderlos, no importaba cuanto la odiaran, ella los amaba demasiado, no quería verlos muerto solo por su estúpido amor. No le importó que fuera amor hacia otras personas. Pero... el solo pensar en sus hijos muertos, le dolía, no quería verlos muertos!, no quería perderlos. En ese momento se dió cuenta que le temía a eso, temía volver a estar sola. Pero el pensar que sus hijos sufrirían le dolió más. El ser criado por tu padre y por alguien a quien no conoces, le dolía, no podía pensar en eso, no quería un destino así. Aunque quizás le tenía más miedo a ser olvidada por ellos. Si ellos la olvidaban, se rompería su corazón, sabía que sufriría más, o eso pensó en ese momento de desesperación.  
Y entonces aceptó…  
-Aurora!- se paró- continuaremos con el plan, mis hijos han de morir, yo he de ser una nación, todo irá de acuerdo al plan.  
Aurora sonrió. Bien, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.  
De los pies de la rosa, llegan a nacer otras, en su caso, tres pequeñas rosas aparecerían…. Pero ninguna habría de sobrevivir… Su destino, por su bien, era el de dejar de existir.  
Y entonces, puso el plan en marcha, ella escapó de nuevo del castillo, pero esta vez en forma material, su cuerpo también había escapado, no solo su mente como en varias ocasiones.  
Esa misma noche, les llegó una carta con una dirección dibujada en ella.  
"Me caso. Con cariño: Scarlett."  
Los tres hermanos al saber que su amada había huido, y que se iba a casar, fueron a buscarla, sin saber que caerían en su trampa.  
Entonces lo hizo, hizo todo lo que le fue mandado, les engañó perfectamente, los llevó hasta esa capilla alejada del mundo, debía demostrar una mirada fuerte, nadie debía de saber que a ella le temblaba el corazón y el cuerpo.  
Y el golpe final no solo para ellos, si no también para ella, fueron sus hijos.  
Ese día, en el momento en que sus hijos eran asesinados, no sólo murieron sus hijos, murió ella y una parte de su corazón, el corazón que ella nunca creyó que tendría, el corazón que creyó eliminarse, el corazón el cual crearon sus hijos, el corazón que ahora de nuevo estaba roto.  
El único sentimiento que quedó en Scott, Thomas y Dylan fue el odio. Ellos jamás sabrían el porqué de todo, no debían de enterarse hasta que llegara el momento indicado.  
Pero no debía demostrarlo, continuó con su ataque, y al final, se fue con una cara de triunfo y la palabra "Scarlett" en la espalda de sus amados. Scarlett realmente deseaba dejar algo en ellos, aunque fuera una horrible cicatriz la cual los marcaría, no importaba.  
Y al final los tres chicos creyeron que ella era el peor ser del mundo, una madre nunca haría eso a sus hijos, ¡era una maldita!. Pero ni uno de ellos sabía el porqué real.  
Fue una triste historia, la cual viviría Scarlett de por vida, pues la pena, el dolor, el odio, duraría demasiado.  
En todo el tiempo que pasó, su amor hacia esos tres duraría, y el amor a sus hijos continuaría existiendo a pesar del tiempo. Aunque, el arrepentimiento continuaba también, y la tortura, igualmente...

* * *

Ahora que me acuerdo, final triste -3-. soy una malvada que ama los finales tristes y dulces a la vez, los fics que he escrito parece que han sido más triste que con finales dulces XD.

Por cierto, muchos poemas y cosas troll por ahí〜

Bueno, los quiero, y eso va para tí Naho! XD.

bye, cuidense :3

Adasdsdfsa Scarlett, yo te amo, es injusto que te quedes solita! ;_; Yo quiero que te quedes o con Scott o con tus bebes ;^;.

Posdata: Adadfadsa(?)

Jaja, si pueden comenten.


End file.
